Un deber inesperado
by lunasofia
Summary: Luego del terrible Mayin Boo Gohan y Videl empiezan a dar pasos un poco más allá de la amistad, sin embargo una llegada inesperada hace que Gohan se cuestione si debe cumplir con los deberes de sus orígenes o continuar con la compañia de Videl
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Dragón Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen son del gran Akira Toriyama. Pero la historia es de mi propiedad intelectual, sin otro objetivo que no sea el de divertirlos.

**CAPITULO 1**

Después del terrible ataque de Mayin Boo la tierra está a salvo de nuevo. La paz reina en los animales, en las plantas y los habitantes de la tierra siguen alabando a su "héroe", quien una vez más ha salvado su planeta, el incomparable, el único, el valiente Mr. Satán.

-Papá no te da vergüenza continuar mintiéndole a la gente. Fueron Gohan y sus amigos quienes en realidad salvaron la tierra en ambas ocasiones y tú siempre te llevas todo el crédito – protesta Videl, la hija de Mr. Satán que después del episodio con Mayin Boo, sabe perfectamente cual fue la realidad de la historia.

-Pero Videl, no hace mal un poco de publicidad, además a ellos nos les importa la fama mientras la tierra esté a salvo no tienen preocupaciones, la verdad son seres muy extraños- se defiende el "héroe" de la tierra, mientras come un gran bocado de pankekes junto con un hambriento Mayin Boo – Además, les he prometido ayudarlos en todo lo que necesiten.

-Pero no es lo mismo papá – la joven sabe muy bien que su padre adora la fama y que es cierto que a ellos nos les gustaba la fama ni la fortuna, así que se rinde y se dirige para la escuela. Después de todo no puede ir todos los días volando, Gohan le había enseñado lo importante que era ser discretos y no podían verlos haciendo cualquier tipo de técnica especial. La joven se despidió de Boo y de su padre para irse a La escuela Estrella Naranja.

-Si supieran estas personas quien realmente salvo la tierra todo sería muy diferente – pensaba Videl mientras volaba en su nave – ¿cómo sería la vida de Gohan si supieran que él derrotó a Cell, cómo peleó con Mayin Boo y lo fuerte que es? – empezó a imaginar a un Gohan yendo a la escuela mientras todas la chicas se abalanzaban sobre él, le dirían lo fuerte que es, lo valiente que es, lo guapo que es (desde el primer día en su escuela Iresa había pensado que era muy lindo así que todas las chicas harían lo mismo), no podríamos ayudar a la ciudad ni lo dejarían en paz. Esa era la razón por la que Gohan no quería que se supiese la verdad, cualquier chico lo querría pero no él.

- ¡Hola Videl! – Escuchó una voz a su costado, era Gohan que venía volando como el Gran Sayaman, - Hola, ¿sigue en pie lo de esta tarde verdad?,- preguntó Videl sonrojándose un poco – Sí, ya le avisé a mi mamá que llegaré un poco tarde – Gohan parecía contento.

Después de escapar del torneo de las artes marciales y que Gohan le contara toda la verdad Videl se había prometido tener una cita con Gohan, pero tenían mucho trabajo escondiendo a Boo los primero meses, luego salvando la ciudad así que recién era el momento apropiado para cumplir su promesa.

Gohan, ¿quieres ir a comer algo mañana después de la escuela? – le preguntó Videl un poco avergonzada a Gohan el día anterior al finalizar las clases – es que sé de un lugar que cocinan muy bien y pues quisiera ir a confirmarlo –sabía que Gohan no se resistiría a la comida, lo había visto comer antes y era la mejor excusa para salir con él.

Claro Videl, me parece bien – Gohan parecía no darse cuenta que esa invitación era para una cita, y Videl lo sabía muy bien pero era lo mejor que podía hacer.

En cuanto se volvió a transformar y volvió a su ropa normal, Videl se dio cuenta que Gohan no era el mismo de siempre. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca pegada al cuerpo, lo cual dejaba ver varios de los músculos que había ganado en su entrenamiento con el Supremo Kayosama, sus zapatos también eran negros y estaban relucientes, parecían recién salidos de la tienda. ¿Será que se ha percatado que es una cita?

-Gohan, ¿por qué no traes tu ropa de siempre?- la joven no pudo contenerse tenía que saber si realmente sabía que era una cita y se había preparado para ello, algo de emoción se apoderó de ella – mmm… es que estaba toda sucia por jugar con Goten ayer y solo me quedaba esta – mintió Gohan un poco apenado, la verdad era muy diferente a esa.

- Mamá mañana voy a llegar un poco tarde, ¿está bien? – le dijo Gohan a Milk el día anterior

– Y ¿por qué Gohan? No me digas que te has unido a algún club – Milk le preguntó sin mucha preocupación

– No, es que Videl me pidió que la acompañara a comer…- no terminó la oración y Milk ya estaba emocionada

– ¡No puede ser! ¡Al fin esa niña se las arregló para invitarte a una cita! Pero ¿qué te vas a poner? No puedes usar esa ropa vieja y fea, tiene que ser algo espectacular que te haga ver muy guapo, al fin habrá boda.- Gohan intentó decirle que no se trataba nada de eso pero Milk ya se había ido a comprarle ropa nueva. Pero Videl no podía saber de eso, ¿una cita?, a Videl no le gustaban esas cosas.

Ya en el salón de la escuela Iresa no pudo evitar lo atractivo que se veía Gohan.

¡Gohan!, pero que lindo te ves, seguro y hoy es un día especial- Gohan intentó eludir la pregunta pero sin resultados – De seguro tienes una cita – Iresa había dado justo en el punto, Gohan dio un pequeño salto y miró de reojo a Videl quien no estaba escuchando la conversación.

No, no, no es eso, para nada – su nerviosismo era evidente. Iresa ya río un poco y pensó en lo afortunada que era esa persona.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Dragón Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen son del gran Akira Toriyama. Pero la historia es de mi propiedad intelectual, sin otro objetivo que no sea el de divertirlos.

Y allí estaban, en uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de ciudad Satán. La luz era tenue, la música suave, las instalaciones muy elegantes con manteles blancos como la leche e impecable vajilla y los mozos muy prolijos y atentos; parecía que el ambiente era ideal para una cita. Videl y Gohan se encontraban ya sentados en su mesa, pero un poco apenados por la circunstancia.

Vaya, sí que es elegante este lugar… - comentó la joven, sin saber sobre qué hablar. Por un momento pensó en que debió de hacer lo mismo que Gohan e ir con ropa mucho más formal, no imaginó que era un lugar tan exclusivo; sin embargo, ello también la habría dejado en evidencia sobre la naturaleza de la salida.

Sí es cierto – Gohan tampoco sabía cómo actuar, ya antes había tenido una especie de cita, aunque en realidad había sido manipulado para ir. Pero éste no era el caso. Y también estaba lo que le mencionó Milk, - ¡Al fin esa niña se las arregló para invitarte a una cita! – recordó el pobre de Gohan que seguía pensando en la imposibilidad que a su amiga se le ocurriera tal cosa.

Ambos pidieron su orden, evidentemente la de Gohan era bastante más extensa que la de Videl, pero ello sirvió para que se relajaran un poco más y actúen como era lo usual.

Y cuéntame Gohan, ¿Es verdad que ese Sr. de color verde también te entrenó? Tu mamá me dijo que tu padre y él siempre te obligaban a entrenar, puedo imaginarlo de tu padre, aunque ese Sr. me parece un poco extraño – la joven aún estaba confuso sobre los orígenes de su amigo todavía le parecía algo complicado e increíble lo que le había contado.

¿Sr. de color verde? Te refieres al Sr. Picoro. Bueno sí él me entrenó junto con mi padre desde que era pequeño, obviamente mamá siempre se oponía y peleaba con papá sobre eso. El Sr. Picoro es en realidad muy amable y se preocupa mucho por mí, digamos que es como mi segundo padre – admitió Gohan recordando cuando el nameku se sacrificó por él y cómo se preocupó cuando luchó con Cell.

Ya veo, es agradable que tengas buenos amigos, yo en cambio he estado siempre bajo la sombra de mi padre y muchas personas quieren agradarme por eso. – aceptó la muchacha un poco cabizbaja.

A pesar de eso tienes muy buenos amigos en la escuela, Iresa por ejemplo, también están Shapner… y yo… - Gohan notó que su acompañante se sonrojó un poco. No podía dejar de analizarlo, ¿era esa una cita? ¿por qué Videl actuaba de esa manera? siempre ha sido tan agresiva, curiosa e imponente que era extraño verla dejándose llevar por una buena charla – creo que debo preguntarle si es esto lo que pienso que es- pensó el joven- aunque me llevaré un gran escándalo cuando eso suceda, me arriesgaré; aunque ¿qué haré si es verdad? Si esto es una cita entonces eso significa que…significa que…, a ver que me dijo Bulma, que si dos personas tienen una cita es que están enamorados- Gohan dio un pequeño salto, que fue notado por la joven.

- ¿Pasa algo Gohan?

-No, no, nada – dijo Gohan apenado y confundido, pero continuaba pensando – Videl es una niña muy agradable, es fuerte, inteligente y persistente definitivamente no es una humana común y corriente, pero nunca había considerado verla como algo más que una amiga.

Sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por un gran estruendo proveniente de la cocina, junto con unos cuantos ruidos, de voces muy familiares por cierto.

¡Ves! Te dije que causaríamos problemas si venimos a la cocina, bastaba con que nos quedemos detrás de esa mesa para ver todo

Es que tenía mucha hambre y todo se veía muy delicioso

Niños ¡fuera de mi cocina! – dijo un hombre grueso con bigotes y un sobrero blanco salió de la cocina bastante molesto

Vamos Goten, antes de que Gohan nos vea – ¿Goten?, ¿niños? ¿comida?, no podía creerlo, definitivamente se trataba de Goten y Trunks. Gohan, fue molesto a verlos y saber que estaban haciendo en un lugar como ese, Videl lo acompañó.

¡Se puede saber ¿qué están haciendo aquí niños?

Es que Goten vio comida muy deliciosa y …- empezó a contestar Trunks

Sí hermano, estábamos espiándolos en su cita con esta cámara como dijo mamá, hasta que vi esa comida deliciosa...- Trunks los miró con enfadado

Goten, cómo se te ocurre decirles eso, ahora saben la verdad y mamá me va a castigar – el otro niño se agarró la boca con las dos manos tapándosela en señal de torpeza por lo que dijo. Gohan no estaba seguro de qué hacer, ni él sabía si esa era o no una cita, pensó que Videl también se disgustaría así que solo alcanzó a decir – ¡Pero que tontos! Cómo se les ocurre que ésta era una cita, no paran de decir cosas sin sentido.

Videl parecía bastante sorprendida con la llegada de los niños, pero sus ojos empezaron a brillar y a mojarse en cuanto Gohan dijo esas palabras, después de eso se fue del restaurante dejando a los tres chicos atrás.

Es mejor que vayas tras ella – ahora Trunks le hablaba – cena, luz baja, música, solo ustedes dos, ésta sí era una cita – Gohan se quedó perplejo – Vaya Goten, veo que es de familia. – el otro niño río tomándose con una mano la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

A unas cuadras del lugar Videl se encontraba sentada en una banca, molestaba y ligeramente llorosa por lo sucedido. Podía haber aceptado que no se haya dado cuenta el día que lo invitó, pero en cuanto entraron al lugar era evidente cual era la situación. Se cuestionaba cómo no pudo notarlo.

De pronto, una mano la rodeó, la muchacha levantó la mirada para ver quien se sentaba junto a ella. El corazón le dio un salto.

Lo siento, fui un tonto al no notarlo. Creo que Trunks tiene razón al decir que es de familia – no entendió esa última parte, pero aquel abrazo se sentía muy cálido y cómodo, como si fuese lo correcto. Continuaron así por un largo rato, esta vez Videl le correspondió, ya habían pasado el límite de la amistad.

Mientras Goten y Trunks estaban sentados en un árbol tomando fotografías de lo ocurrido.

-Tú mamá estará muy contenta con esto Goten, y nos dará todavía más comida de la que nos prometió – ambos sonrieron e imaginaron el banquete que les esperaba.

A lo lejos dos mujeres salían del bosque para llegar a la ciudad. Una de ellas era joven muy hermosa, con cabello negro como la noche que caía suavemente sobre sus hombros, y con unos ojos también oscuros pero con un brillo peculiar, lleno de esperanza y alegría. La otra era adulta y con facciones muy similares, pero con una mirada penetrante.

-¿Es esta la ciudad mamá? – lo decía mientras miraba asombrada los edificios

- Sí hija, es aquí donde nos ha dicho ese hechicero que vengamos – respondió con seriedad.

- Que emoción, ya quiero ver a Gohan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Dragón Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen son del gran Akira Toriyama. Pero la historia es de mi propiedad intelectual, sin otro objetivo que no sea el de divertirlos.

* * *

-¿Es esta la ciudad mamá? – lo decía mientras miraba asombrada los edificios

- Sí hija, es aquí donde nos ha dicho ese hechicero que vengamos – respondió con seriedad.

- Que emoción, ya quiero ver a Gohan.

Habían pasado por tanto que la joven se sentía muy complacida de haber llegado al lugar que tanto buscaban, y sobre todo donde encontrarían a quien tanto estaban buscando. Era el destino el que las había llevado allí. Después de tan trágicos sucesos, pensaba que su vida no sería la misma y nunca encontrarían un nuevo lugar al que llamaría hogar, pero luego, gracias a ese anciano hechicero que se habían encontrado, la esperanza de tener una nueva vida surgió.

-Ven por aquí Sky, primero tenemos que instalarnos en esta ciudad, luego buscaremos la forma de acercarnos al chico – dijo su madre tomándole la mano para darle seguridad. Sky sabía muy bien que tenía que obedecer todo lo que la mujer le ordene, era sabia y la admiraba por su valentía en todo lo que habían padecido.

- Sí, no te preocupes mami, tendré paciencia.

* * *

- ¡Mamá, ya llegué! – Gohan ya estaba en su casa de la montaña Paoz después de un muy fructífero día con Videl. Se le podía notar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Gohan, hijo! Te felicito, por fin habrá boda y yo que me preocupaba tanto que fueras como tu padre y solo pensaras en pelear, comer y fueras un rebelde, pero ya veo que has sacado los encantos de tu madre y por fin te has hecho novio de esa muchacha – Milk estaba contentísima e imaginaba cómo sería la boda de su primogénito - ¡qué bueno que esa joven es adinerada, así la boda será muy lujosa y ostentosa, tenemos que hacer una lista de los invitados y el pastel y… ¿Gohan? – Milk volteó su cabeza a ambos lados pero no encontró a su hijo, - y dónde estará este muchacho, bueno debe estar un poco nervioso por la boda – pensó la mujer, mientras continuaba imaginando como organizaría la boda.

Hace ya bastante tiempo que Gohan había subido a su habitación, era un hecho que Goten y Trunks le habían contado a su madre sobre la cita con Videl, y por eso estaba tan contenta. Ella no siempre aceptó su amistad con la joven, pero antes del torneo de las artes marciales la había aceptado, es más ya quería que se casen. ¿Casarse? Apenas habían traspasado la línea de la amistad, todavía era muy pronto para pensar en esos temas, aunque su madre tenía otros planes.

Ahora que somos novios le diré a Videl si quiere venir a comer algo mañana, no creo que mamá se niegue – Gohan se echó en su cama con una sonrisa en sus labios.

La mañana siguiente, era un día soleado en la montaña Paoz, era fin de semana, así que no había escuela. Goku y Goten, tal gotas de agua ya estaban tomando el colosal desayuno que Milk les había preparado, cuando el hijo mayor de la familia se sentó en la mesa.

Buenos días, mamá; buenos días papá, Goten – su madre aún estaba feliz por la noticia de que él y Videl eran novios, pero aún estaba terminando de cocinar y cocinar para sayayins no era tarea fácil, así que no le preguntó sobre el tema – mamá, ¿puedo invitar a Videl a almorzar esta tarde?

- Claro que sí hijo, como no se me ocurrió antes. Ya veo que eres muy diferente a tu padre y estás al pendiente de tu novia – Milk se olvidó de la cocina por un momento para felicitar a su hijo dándole un fuerte abrazo, él se encontraba un poco incómodo.

- Dime Gohan, ¿es cierto que tienes novia? – Goku estaba bastante confundido, él no conocía mucho esos sentimientos y menos el tener una novia, la boda que tuvo con Milk fue inmediata tras el torneo de las artes marciales de aquella época, y digamos que no tuvieron una etapa de noviazgo como su hijo ahora estaba pasando.

- Mm… sí papá – todavía con un poco de pena, ya que era algo muy reciente.

- Y dime Gohan, ¿es cierto que te vas a casar con la Srta. Videl? – su hermano menor le preguntó con cara de inocencia, a lo que Gohan se atoró con su comida y empezó a toser.

- Ahh sí, pues te felicito hijo – dijo su padre mientras comía un tazón de fideos, apenas se le entendía.

- No Goten, ¡eso no es cierto! – todos rieron al ver a Gohan con su rostro hecho un tomate al hablar sobre eso. El muchacho se fue a ver a Videl para invitarla a comer

- Tengo que avisarle a Bulma para que también venga al almuerzo, ella ya le avisará a Krilin y a maestro Rochi – su hijo no sabía que irían sus amigos, pero eso no importaba había que celebrar este evento.

Gohan estaba en camino de la casa de Videl, con el traje del Gran Sayaman para no ser reconocido si alguien lo veía, cuando pasó por la escuela Estrella Naranja notó que cerca del lugar había un ki muy poderoso, no era maligno, pero si fuerte, bajó a investigar y entró a la escuela, ya que allí era donde detectaba el ki, entró con la excusa de había olvidado unas notas de su casillero. Se cambió a su ropa común con la ayuda del reloj que Bulma le dio y empezó a correr por la escuela en busca de quien quizá sea su nuevo enemigo.

Ya en los pasillos, vio que una muchacha pasó corriendo en su dirección, él estaba muy distraído pensando en cómo le diría a Videl sobre la comida, sin darse cuenta el uno del otro chocaron hombro con hombro y ambos tropezaron.

- Lo siento señorita, yo estaba muy distraído y no la vi – se disculpó el joven, estaba realmente apenado, sin duda su cuerpo no era como el de todos y chocarse con él causaría un gran golpe a la otra persona.

- No te disculpes, fue mi culpa, es que fui corriendo a avisarle a mamá que pasé el examen para entrar a esta escuela y … - la muchacha tenía un cabello negro largo y suelto, era de tez blanca, de contextura delgada, su nariz respingada y sus ojos con un brillo que Gohan no había visto nunca – ¿tú eres alumno de aquí? – mientras ambos recogían los documentos que le habían entregado de la escuela a la joven.

- Sí, entré hace unos meses – aquella chica tenía algo diferente, pero no identificaba que. De repente recordó el ki que estaba buscando y se dio cuenta que pertenecía a ella. Pero no parecía tener malas intenciones, ahora entendía porque no había salido afectada por el choque.

- Entonces nos veremos seguido, mi nombre es Sky – dijo la muchacha estirando la mano.

- Soy…

- Gohan, que bueno que te veo. Precisamente buscaba a alguien que ayudara a Sky con los deberes y en conocer la escuela. Verás, ella es de un país muy lejano y no conoce las costumbres de aquí, así que espero que tú puedas auxiliarla.

- Claro profesor, no hay problema – Gohan le sonrió y recordó que tenía que buscar a Videl, ya que la joven no parecía tener alguna intención maligna no le preguntó sobre su ki, aunque el deber que le había impuesto el profesor era una buena excusa para tenerla vigilarla – me tengo que ir, nos vemos el lunes, profesor, Sky – saludó con la mano y se fue raudamente.

- Ese era Gohan, no puedo esperar a contarle a mamá, sus cálculos fueron exactos – pensó Sky – es muy agradable – la joven se alegró, no solo porque habían encontrado su objetivo, sino porque había sobre pasado sus expectativas.

* * *

Videl se encontraba en su habitación hablando con Iresa por celular. Evidentemente no le había contado lo que sucedió con Gohan, sería una sorpresa que descubriría durante clases, cuando de repente, se sintió un ruido proveniente de su ventana como si la estuviesen tocando. Cuando se acercó, abrió la ventana vio a Gohan volando.

- Hola Videl – dijo el muchacho, quien le mostró una linda sonrisa y ligeramente sonrojado.

- Iresa te hablo más tarde

- Espera Videl de quien es esa voz – era muy tarde ya que la joven había cortado su celular.

- ¿Se supone que visitarme por la ventana será una costumbre? – la joven estaba muy contenta por la visita y no podía disimularlo.

- Quizá – contestó Gohan, ambos rieron – Quería invitarte a comer algo a mi casa

- Claro, llevaré los bocadillos que le gustan a Goten. Y por cierto, ¿de verdad llegaron a tomar fotografías?

- Lo había olvidado, de eso aún no estoy seguro – de pronto se escuchó una sirena de la policía dirigiéndose al centro de la ciudad – creo que debemos ir.

- Vamos entonces Gran Sayaman 2, a luchar por la justicia – ambos se transformaron con sus cascos, capaz y ropa de héroes de la ciudad y volaron a salvar nuevamente el día.


End file.
